Navy Spy Love
by ashkisses
Summary: Lets join the Navy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I hate you

Flashback

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME", Kagome yell to her mother.

"Sweetie calm down this si exactly what you need. Living with Kaede won't be so bad", Iyano said trying to calm her daughter down.

"MOM I HAVE TO LEAVE MY FRIENDS MY BOYFRIEND EVERYTHING, AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT", Kagome yelled running up to her room with tears streaming down her face, "I WON'T EVEN FIT IN, IN WASINGTON D.C. I HATE YOU", she added before slamming the door. She picked up her phone and called her boyfriend for 4 years he didnt answer his phone. She called 5 more times and still no answer. ' I wonder why InuYasha is not answering the phone, Maybe i should go and check in on him'. She picked up her keys and headed to her Black Covertible 2008 BMW Z4. She go in and turned on her radio and sang along to 'T-pain- Sounds Bad'. 20 mins later she finally reached his house. She smiled at the front gaurd and watched as he opened the gate for her. She drove up to the front of his house a parked. She got out the car and went to the front door noticing the door was open. She heard some sounds comming from InuYasha's room on the 3 floor of the Tashiko mansion. She looked back out the door and saw a white convertible Porsche Boxer. She noticed it from school and got kind of nervous. She turned back to the house and started up the stairs the sounds got louder till she got to his room. The door was craked and she peaked her head in what she saw made her wish that the world would swallow her up. There on her boyfriends bed was her boyfriend of 4 years and her mortal enemy Kikyo having sex they didnt notice she was there but when they finally noticed that she was they InuYasha had just sunk his fangs into Kikyo's right shoulder. He looked up and as soon as he saw her he opened his mouth and oved towards her trying to explain she heard no words. The world moved in slow motion. Before she knew what had happened she was back in her car driving to who knows where. She pulled over and cried like she had never cried before. She stopped crying and pulled out her new AT&T Tilt. She dialed her home number and she waited till someone answered the phone. On the 2nd ring someone answered her phone she noticed it to be her mother and she said, "When do I leave".

Flashback over

A raven hair beauty said openeing her big black eyes. A light layer of sweat covered her body as she sat up and put her glasses on looking at the clock sitting next to her bed.

"Man its was 5 years ago. Why am I still dreaming about it", She asked herself as she got out of bed to get ready for her busy day ahead.

(Info- Kagome is now 22 lives in Washington D.C in an apartment 6 blocks from the pentagon. She has just recetly graduated from college and right now is working as a Teachers Assistant for the school on her block. Today she is going to go to the pentgon for an interview)

Kagome hopped in the shower and brushed her teeth. She went and pulled her hair up into a tight messy bun with her bang hanging over her cloundy eyes. She pulled out her black skirt that went 2 inches about her knee suit and put a white silk shirt underneath. She pulled on some black closed toe shoes and went back into her bathroom. She put on some black eye liner that really brought out her eyes and some dark red lipstick and put back on her glasses and walked into her kitchen. She got her morning coffee and put it in a mug she picked up her cell phone off the charger threw it in her purse and put on her black knee legnth jacket which made her look like her had only stockings and heels on. She grabbed her mug and keys and headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I Will Find her

Flashback

"WHAT SHOULD I DO", a very sad half demon yelled to his older brother, "I DIDN'T MEAN FOR HER TO SEE US NOW SHE IS NOT ANSWERING MY CALLS NOTHING".

"InuYasha calm down", his older brother asked him camly while looking up to his younger brother.

What he saw was making him want to laugh there standing in front of him was InuYasha with tears streaming down his cheeks, "You loved her", he watched his brother nod his head.

"You are so weak look at yourself, you are pathetic I hop you hae learned from your mistakes", the older brother said looking back down at his paper work.

"Sesshomaru I love her but I also love my mate now", InuYasha said punching his hands into the desk in front of him. Then before he knew it he was on the wall with his brother's claws in his neck he noticed he was losing air fast. He started clawing at his brother's hands and watched as Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red.

"You will cease this and take care of your mate. You have dishonored this family once and you will not do it again", with that Sesshomaru drops him to the ground and walks out of the room.

"PLEASE SESSHOMARU PLEASE GET HER BACK FOR ME", InuYasha yelled before he passed out. Sesshomaru went to his Lexus X3 and started it up and drove down the rode trying to get his mind off of the previous events. Before he knew what was going on he pulled his car over and saw the BMW Z4 rigth infornt of him. He noticed the car to be of his brothers ex- girlfriend. He made his way out of the car and noticed the hood was down and there in the front seat was the beauty that his brother had just let go of. He walked over and noticed that she was asleep. He could smell the scent of salt and noticed she had cried herself to sleep. This 18 year old was the most beautiful women in all of Japan that he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Not that he would ever let anyone know that. He walked over opened up her car but before unbuckling her he looked up and felt a raindrop fall onto his cheek. It was about to rain and he could not let her get sick. So he unbucked her and the rain started falling really hard. He picked her up and ran over to his car he put her in the back seat and ran back over to her car and pulled the top up and locked her car. He went back to his car and go in the back and noticed she was soaking wet and shivering. He pulled a blanket out from under the drivers seat. He pulled her to him and wrapped her up in the blanket. He felt her snuggle into his warmth and when the lighting and thunder started he would wisper little nothing in her ears after she would start to wimper. Soon after she was alseep he started thinking about what he had just did. ' Why did i help this human? What is it about her that makes me want to be close to her? Is she my chosen one...' before he could finish his thoughts he saw her eyes open slightly and he could smell fear. Then he saw a smile and her eyes drifted closed again and he heard "Hi Sesshomaru", before she went back into the land of dreams. A smile crossed his face and he watched as her shivers ceased. He locked the doors to his car and they fell asleep in each others arms in the back of his car in the middle of a thunder storm.

Flashback ends

A man with silver hair hopped up out with a light sheen of sweat on his chesiled body. He ran a clawed through his hair. He turned his cold gold eyes toward his night stand where his clock sat and noticed it was 5:00 he had to be at work in a hour. Today he had so much to do and he had to also take his daughter to work since he couldn't get a baby sitter.

"She is gone why am i still dreaming of her. How could I let myself be so weak to think that a girl like her could of loved me back. Man Kagome what have you done to me", Sesshomaru said to himself getting out of bed to wake up his 4 year old.

"Rin wake up time to get ready to go to daddy's job", he said walking into a bright pink room with rainbows and teddy bears.

"Daddy 2 more minuets", she said rolling over.

"No Rin come on go take a shower", he sadi pulled the coveres from over her.

"Fine okay", she said walking into the wall and falling back.

"Rin are you okay", he said kneeling down to the 4 year old.

"Yes daddy", he said kissing him on the cheek. She got up and ran into her bathroom to get ready.

(Info- SesshomaruTashiko, richest man in the world because of his father, he adopted a girl after her parents gave her up at the hospital where his mother had died only 4 years ago. He workes at the Pentagon and is the most popular single man. He lives is the brand new Tashiko mansion he had built her in the United States a year ago an exact replica of the one in Japan. After Kagome left he finally gave in to his desire for her to be his and his her.)

He hopped in the shower and let all his problems be washed away he then brushed his fangs and go dressed in his black suit. He put all of his pins and strips on. Then he pulled out a black small box and opened it in it was an engagement ring. He had been saving it for 5 years he was planning on finding Kagome and having her to himself. He then closed it and pulled out a silmilar box and opened it and pulled out his Captin pin he put it on his collar. Right when he had finished tying his shoes his 4 year old ran in and jumped into his arms he helped fix her jacket and he put his on. He picked off his freshly brewed coffee off the counter and picked up his keys and picked his little girl up and walked out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

OMG

Kagome walked in throught the front door and took off all of her metal. She walked through the scanner and picked up all of her belongings and walked up to the front desk where she saw a woman with creamy white skin and long black hair with red highlights, and before she could say anything the women at the front desk looked at her and smiled and then looked back down but then looked up again.

"OH MY GOSH, KAGOME ITS YOU", she said yelling and running around from behind the desk and hugging her long lost friend.

"Sango, What are you doing her", Kagome said laughing while hugging her friend and almost at the bay of tears.

"I moved here with Miroku after he became the Vice Admirald", Sango said looking her friend over.

"Sango is there somewhere else we can talk it seems like we are getting an audience", Kagome said as she looked around and saw a couple of people with their eyes on the two of them. A light blush crossed her cheeks. She felt Sango grab her hand and she watched Sango put a sign on top of her desk that said ' Back in 5'. They walked up one flight of steps talking about how their lives had been after they were seperated. Kagome watched as Sango walked up to another front desk and started talking to the girl. The girl pushed a botton and spoke some words soon there was a response and Sango walked back over to Kagome and led her into a meeting.

There was a small light and Kagome couldn't see so well then she felt Sango leave her side and turn on a light switch. The small light was comming from a desk and behind that desk was a man with a short ponytail that went to his neck he had on a khaki uniform with some strips and pins but the pins that stuck out the most were the 3 silver stars on his collor he looked up and Kagome was meet with Violet eyes. Before she knew what was going on he stod up and was hugging her. She could barely breath and she heard the man speak. "Kagome oh my gosh what's up we thought we would never see you again", he spoke. She finally started hugging back and said, "I thought i would never see you guys again oh Miroku I missed you guys", she said with tears starting to come out of her big beautiful black eyes. Then there was a knock at the door the made the couple of 3 freez. Miroku backed up and fixed his uniform he mover back away from Kagome walked over to Sango and placed a light kiss on her cheek. He then motioned for them to sit, he then went back behind his desk and spoke.

"You may come", He said looking back down at his paper work. Just then the door opened and in walked a women who had black hair with pink highlights that was put into a low ponytail she had on a red suit with a split that went to mid tight not leaving a lot to imagination the skirt went 5 inches above her knees she had on thick pink eye liner and brigth red lipstick with some red pumps.

"Kagome nice to see you again", the women said walking over to Kagome's chair, "The last time i saw you, you were running out of the Tashiko mansion crying". Kagome could notice that voice anywhere.

"Hello Kikyo", Kagome said in a hush looking at her hands in her lap.

"Kikyo do you not see that we are speaking what can I do for you", Miroku said giving Kagome a worrysome look.

"The Captin and the Rear Admirald would like to speak to you", Kikyo said chuckling.

"Tell them I will be there in a moment", Mirkou said trying to get Kikyo out of the room. As soon as Kikyo left Kagome let out a sigh.

"Maybe this isn't the job for me", Kagome said picking up her purse and moving towards the door.

"Kagome are you here for an interview", Miroku asked surprised at her prevous statement.

"Yes I am", she said holding back the tears that wanted to fall.' Why am I reacting like this I knew this day would come'

"Well Kagome at least go for the interview we will walk with you and if you still don't want to work here then you dont have too, but give it a chance", Sango said walking over to her with Miroku by her side.

"Fine, So exactly where are we going", she asked them as Miroku saluted another officer.

"We are going to go meet with the Captin and the Rear Admirald", he said finally knocking on the door which seemed to be a meeting room.

"COME IN", they heard a voice yell. As soon as the door opened a 4 years old girl with long black hair that went to mid back who was dressed in a floral dress jumped out and attched herself to Miroku's leg.

"Uncle Roku", she yelled while they all walked into the room. When inside Miroku tried to shake the little girl off of his leg.

"Rin let the Vice Admirald go", Kagome could hear a deep voice say. She was hidding behind Miroku so no one knew she was there but that was until the voice spoke again.

"Please have a seat", the voice was so deep and sexy that she thought she noticed it from somewhere. Miroku tried to move but Kagome griped his suit jacket telling him not to move or else she would die. Miroku laughed and moved aside showing a blushing Kagome. She stood up stright and fixed her suit and kept her head down.

"Sango please close the door", came the voice again.

"Yesss Captin", Sango stuttered. After the dor was closed Sango sat down in a chair around the long table next to Miroku.

They all watched the Captin as his jaw clenched and he closed his eyes. He stood up and walked over to the Kagome. He was just inches away and she could feel his body heat.

"What is your name", he asked.

"Kag..Kagome Higurashi", she stuttered. He couldnt believe his ears this was his Kagome. He inhaled and smelled her scent and it surrounded his demon and he was at peace. Kagome slowly raised her head and looked at his name plate and almost fainted from the name engraved on it. It read 'Sesshomaru Tashiko'. She raised her head the rest of the way and her big black eyes finally met cold gold eyes. She felt like his eyes were digging into her very soul. This was the demon that held her all those nights after she was getting over the InuYasha and Kikyo situation. Then it hit her if they are all her then that means InuYasha is here too.

Sesshomaru Pov

' Oh my she is beautiful', I let my eyes roam up from her legs to her skirt to her top and saw her curves through that jacket and followed my eyes to to the swell of her breast my eyes went up to her neck and noticed that her was no mark on her neck. I moved over to her and I asked her name.

"Kag..Kagome Higurashi", she stuttered. I almost died right there. The woman i have been looking for, for 5 years is now standing right in front of me and I can't even find the words to say. I could barely move I inhaled and almost fainted her scent over powered every other scent then she looked up. I was already having a hard time trying not to throw her down and make her mine. Then when she looked up my eyes touched her black cloudy eyes.

Before i knew what was going on she had her arms around my neck hugging me. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me and buried my head into her hair and i could tell that she was crying. But they were not sad tears these were happy tears. I smiled and started rubbing her back finally she let me loose and I hesitently let her loose.

I handed her a tissue and led her to a chair and sat down at the head of the table.

"So Kagome how are you? Where have you been? Hows life", I asked looking at my hands.

Just then the intercom came on, "Captin Tashiko", the voice said.

"Yes Kagura", I said looking back up at everyone at the tabel

"Your brother is here", the voice said again. This time I looked at Kagome and noticed that she had stilled. My whole features turned to worry. 'Will InuYasha take her back, will she want him back'.

"Send him in", I said with a cold voice that made Kagome flinch. As the door opened everyone but myself rose and I watched as they all saluted the man that entered. InuYasha dropped everything that was in his hands and ran over to 'my' Kagome.

"Baby I have missed you so much", he said putting his arms around her he then noticed that she was hugging him back he backed up.

"Rear Admiral Tashiko", Kagome said not smiling and just looking him in the eyes. I noticed her whole body tense up and i could feel her happiness leave her body. I was about to smile but instead as they sat down and stood up and walked over to the still standing InuYasha. InuYasha saluted me and I saluted him back and he dropped his hand after i dropped mine. I motioned for him to take a seat next to Sango. He walked over and Sango and Miroku stood up and saluted him and he saluted back. After that was all done the interview began.

"So Ms. Higurashi', I said pulling out her file looking it over memerizing everything about her.

"Do you really think you are up for the this job", I said concerned, she looked so souless i couldn't stop the feeling of running over and hugging her. I put my hands on the arms of the hair and gripped it restraning the feel to do so.

"Here it says you would like to work undercover as a spy", I said and I watched as she replied.

"Sir yes sir", she said looking straight ahead.

"Well if that is what you want to do then you will be working with the special ops team which also includes Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, InuYasha, and myself. We not don't work for the navy. So how exactly did you find out about us", I sat waiting for her reply.

"Well sir to tell the truth I am really good with computers. One night i was bored and i hacked into the computers of the president and government and I saw files about it. I never knew who ran it or was part of it but it caught my interest. I filled out an application and brought it 2 weeks ago and I was only hopping that someone would noticed the code talk at the bottom of the application", she said turning to face me.

"Well Ms. Higurashi you application is perfect and it is what we need", at that moment Kikyo came in and gave InuYasha a quick kiss and sat next to him. I started passing the application around and everyone except for Kikyo was impressed.

"So Kagome please stand outside and we will talk about it and I will then send Sango to get you. Is that understood", I said very cold and i could see her flinch.

"Sir yes Sir", with that she stood up and saluted everyone in the room and walked out of the room. Once she was out of the room I sighed.

"Guys we need her on the team so how many say yes", I said looking up at everyone in the group.

Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha raised their hands.

"Kikyo let the past be the past", I said fustrated, "and plus we will need an extra person to save your ass all the time".

"Whatever", she said raising her hand.

"Fine she's in, Sango please go and retrive her", I said.

"Yes sir", she said walking out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**1st Mission- Training**

**Ssngo walked out of the meeting room and brought Kagome back in. When they walked in they saw me betting the hell out of InuYasha.**

"**Is everything okay guys", Kagome asked walking over to the guys. When she put her hand on my shoulder I stilled. I stood straight up and walked back to my seat, but I didn't sit down.**

"**Kagome, we feel like we need you on the team. Welcome to the Jewel Group", I smiled and held my hand out to her she took my hand and she smiled back.**

"**Sango please take her to the fitting room and find her a nice outfit", I said smiling then my phone rang I answer it. I was dumbstuck I hung up the phone and turned to them.**

"**Kagome your going on your first mission", I said looking at her surprised and happy face.**

"**Thank you", she said softly as she was walking out of the room.**

"**Sesshomaru what is the assignment", Kikyo said walking over to my chair and sat on the table which made her skirt rise up.**

"**Look into the file", I said placing the file in front of her and walking up to my desk and pushing a button which opened to a separate room. I walked into the room and I started to undo my tie.**

"**Wow so he's back", Kikyo asked walking up to the entrance of the room.**

"**Seems so", I said taking off my shirt and putting it on a hanger, "Kikyo please go get dressed", I said frustrated that she was just gawking at my body, soon I felt her presence leave. I looked at the clock and noticed it was now 8:00 pm. 'They better hurry up'.**

**An Hour Later**

**I sat at my chair in a long black leather trench coat with black dickey pants and a black muscle shirt I had my hair in a low ponytail and my sword in the sheath on my back. I also had 2 guns on my side and a dagger in my black combat boot. I had a black watch that did any and everything, and to top it off I had a pair of black shades. On the table in front of me I had Kgome's guns, watch, and equipment. Soon the door opened I looked up and it was Sango. She had a huge smile on her face. InuYasha and Miroku walked in followed by a very angry Kikyo.**

"**Presenting our new agent… Kagome", she said moving to the side. With that Kagome walked in. Her hair was up in a high ponytail held with a metal bow that I had custom made for the next member that was a female, her eyes were covered by black shades, black eyeliner and silver eye shadow, black lipstick and a black diamond chocker. My eyes traveled further and I saw an outfit I have never seen in the lockers before. It was black leather that was held up by the chocker it covered her breast and it showed her stomach and had two straps going from each side to the pants which were leather which looked nice on her and the pants had rips at the side, she also had black boots with a silver dagger in it (AN- the outfit that catwomen wore the movie with halle berry) she also had a black leather trench coat on the went to her calves.**

**I gripped my chair and I wanted to jump over this table and just take her and just take her as my mate. My demon was wake and was trying to get out of his cage. My eyes flashed red and I stood up.**

"**Kagome come here please", I said a little roughly. I watched as she walked over to me. I picked up the guns and I placed them in her hands and I watched as she put them in her straps on her pants. I took her wrist and I saw her wince at the roughness I used on her.**

'**Take Her'**

'**No, not yet'**

'**Take her Now'**

'**If we don't take her now we will have more fun later'**

'**You promise'**

'**Yes'**

"**Sesshomaru", I can hear a voice say rather worried. I come out of my conversation with myself and I place the watch on her left wrist. After I was done I saw her look me over and I smiled as I smelled her arousal. 'This is not good'. I pulled her to me and I kissed her on the cheek.**

**I turned around and walked over to the box that was sitting on my desk. I opened it and grabbed all the keys. I looked at the tags and threw a pair to InuYasha. "InuYasha you and Kikyo will be taking the tech van", I said while throwing the keys to InuYasha, "take these keys and go now take the van to the house that the file says get everything set up and radio us in", I said watching as everyone put on their ear pieces and speakers. Kagome looked confused so I walked over to her and I put everything on for her. I went back to the box and took out another key.**

"**Miroku and Sango you guys go into the Mini Cooper and I want you to go to the underground tunnel under the house", I said throwing the keys at them. I watched as Sango gave Miroku a peck on the cheek and took the keys from him. Now it was only Kagome and I now. I walked up to her and I started to caress her cheek. He eyes fluttered closed and I pulled my hand back quickly, "Kagome you will be on a motorcycle you know how to ride", I asked dangling the keys in front of her. I watched her get a big grin on her face and she grabbed the keys, "Yes I know how to ride", she said smiling she started to walk away from me but I couldn't let her go without a good luck. I raced over to her threw her against the wall and I kissed her.**

**She gasped and I let my tongue go into her sweet depths. I could feel her put my hands into my hair and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I pulled away, "Good Luck", I whispered. She did a quick peck on the lips and ran out of the room. I picked up the keys to my Porsche and I walked out the room. When I got to the garage I saw Kagome putting on her helmet she got on top of the bike and she turned it on with that she was off. I laughed. I got into my car, 'How could I lose control like that', I though to myself with that I heard InuYasha voice come over my ear piece, " Sesshomaru change of plans", he said sounding upset. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHANGE OF PLANS", I said getting mad. "He left the house we have to get to him first", I heard him say. "Where did he go", I asked with a sigh. "He went to a strip club about 30 minuets down the street", he said.**

"**Okay well we are just going to have to get one of the girls in there", I said I started to think, "We have to let Kagome do it she is the only one he doesn't think is alive he thinks all of us are dead except Kagome. She will seduce him and then get him to take her to his house when there she can slip something into her drink and then we can come in", I said smiling as I heard a gasp over my ear piece. "Kagome you up for it", I asked. "Sure what's the worse that can happen, I am always up for a thrill", I heard her laugh. "Good met us at the Shikon Strip Club", I said.**

**30 mins later**

"**Okay hey guys lets get Kagome ready", they took her jacket and the took her guns and knives. They then had her go into the building through the back door. With that everyone but I, left to go to his house. I went inside and almost left the smell of arousal and sex was everywhere in the air. I walked inside and took a seat by the stage. I then looked up and was disgusted by all the women half naked in front of me. I looked around and spotted our man. Naraku Kin. We were all a really good ops team InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Naraku and I. We did many missions together our best and last job was the 'Italian Job'. We stole back our gold from these Italian men. On our way back from celebrating Naraku back stabbed us to work by himself. He stole the all gold with the help of some of his henchmen. We battled and ended up losing almost losing one of our members. So here we are today trying to get our gold back. I looked back up to the stage and spoke into the speaker. "Kagome when you come out he is right against the back wall", I said. "Okay buddy", she said. After about 3 minuets I saw her and I knew so did every other man too. Everything got quiet and I watched as she walked around stage. She had a cat mask on which made her look like a cat. Then 'T-Pain Low' came on and she started dancing I was hypnotized at first then I had to snap out of it, "Okay good job Kagome now move off the stage to the back of the room", I said practically drooling when she turned her head to me after coming out of dipping and winked at me. I watched her walk over to Naraku and started giving him a lap dance after about 5 minuets the other dancers came back out and all eyes were back on the stage. I watched as he led Kagome out of the club after putting his jacket around her. I followed far behind and watched as they got into his car. "Miroku, Sango, InuYasha, and Kikyo are you all ready", I asked following behind the car in my Jaguar. "Yes we are we will shut the power after the get comfy", InuYasha reported. "Okay", I said with that our plan was set.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Mission- Training continuation**

**I watched as they walked into his house. I started to growl at the fact that he had his arm around her waist. The rest of us gathered in the front staying out of sight. We moved to the back where we watched through the door what was going on. He had moved Kagome into the living room and was trying to kiss on her. Then Kagome asked to go to the bathroom to freshen up. I smile, ' She is so innocent but I will change that'.**

"**Sesshomaru I can't do this", she wispered**

"**Come one Kagome yes you can", I wispered back.**

"**I have never even had my first kiss", she said. I started to worry that she would turn back.**

"**Okay well just go back out and make good clean coversation and then we will cut the power", I wispered with a smirk on. I watched as she walked back into the room and sat next to him and started feeling on his leg as they spoke. I started to do the count down.**

"**10"**

"**9"**

"**8"**

"**7"**

"**6"**

"**5"**

"**4", I looked back into the room to see that he was reaching over for something.**

"**3", I watched as he picked up a lamp and knocked Kagome over the head with it.**

"**2", I watched him pick her up and carry her away.**

"**1", an we moved in. But when we got in it was too late her scent was completely gone. I feel onto the couch.**

"**SHIT, this was only supposed to be training", I said before Miroku sat next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.**

"**TRANSMISSION OVER", I opened my eyes and thanked God that it was only a visual training session.**

"**OH MY GOSH", I heard Kagome yell, "That felt so real".**

"**Thats the point, but you are still not ready", I said walking over to her helping her stand up, "come with me and we will go to the Dojo and train you", with that we walked out the room to meet the rest of them. Sesshomaru and Kikyo took Kagome to the Dojo to train her.**

"**Kikyo please just make her stronger with her powers", I said a little roughly.**

"**What powers I dont have powers", Kagome said stoping infront of them.**

"**Well come and sit down", I wispered.**

"**NO tell me now", she said i knew she was going to get mad at me.**

"**Well Kagome ever since you were born your parents placed a gift unto you. The gift is that you are able to turn into a demon and you can change the weather with how you feel. Have you ever noticed that when InuYasha first hurt you when you always cried it would always rain well yeah you are to be a dog demon", I said to her. I heard the lightning and thunder start outside. I looked at her and she poked me in the chest.**

"**How could you not tell me", she said backing me up. I watched Kikyo walk out the room.**

"**Kagome calm down your mom told me to keep it a secret", I said trying to explain. She poked me again.**

"**I trusted you, I put my faith in you, I let you hold me every night, I can't believe that I put my trust in you", she said poking me and pushing me back towards the wall.**

"**Kagome you will stop this insistant poking upon the person of this Sesshomaru", I said with a slight growl. It was time to get serious. I felt her poke me again and my eyes flooded red i pushed her against the wall i held her by her neck with my clawed hand. I could feel my claws sinking into her skin, I could smell her blood on my claws.**

"**You will submit to me", My demon growled out.**

"**Sesshomaru you are hurting me", I heard her saw I was fighting against him to let her go. He had no right to do this to our future mate. I watched as she was dropped to the ground.**

"**You will submit weather you like it our not", my demon finally calmed down and I came back to normal.**

"**Kagome,I am so sorry", I said kneeling down in front of her. I reached out for her and i watched her flinched. I snatched my hand back I stood up ad walked towards the door when i was about to go out she latched herself onto my arm.**

"**Kagome I love you I always have, ever since the first time i met you I wanted you and loved you",I said as I embraced her.**

"**I love you too", she said hugging back.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**He loves me**

**Kagome**

'**Wow he loves me; I never thought he would ever feel that way for me or about me, if he always loved me then why did he let me get hurt by InuYasha. Why didn't he just take me for himself and then I wouldn't of had to get hurt.' I looked over at the man sitting next to me in his office at his desk. Rin had earlier gone with Miroku and Sango to go see Kirara.**

"**Sesshomaru", I said**

"**Huh", he said not looking up from the papers that he was working on.**

"**If you have loved me since you had first met me then why did you let me become you girlfriend and then I would of never been hurt by InuYasha", I said standing up and putting my hands on the desk in front of me.**

**Sesshomaru**

'**DAMN IT WHY NOW', I didn't want to face her so I kept doing my paper work that had to be turned in.**

"**This Sesshomaru does not have to explain anything to you", I said fearing what would happen but still not looking up to face the woman I love. I heard some ruffles and I could smell the sadness coming off of her. My demon cried out to comfort her, so I sent my demon to flow to her body but as soon as it was about an inch away it turned back and came back to me. I was surprised how she could have done that.**

"**Well once you thing you owe me an explanation, you have my number call me", with that she walked out of the room. I inhaled and got a quick smell of bitterness and salt.**

'**DAMN why does this always happen to me', I got up and grabbed my jacket and the file I had just finished filling out. I walked out of the room and threw the file onto my secretary's desk while pulling on my jacket. I ran down the stairs to outside hopping to catch her. I ran outside and didn't see her. I sniffed the air and go in my car and followed her scent. When I stopped I looked at the building in front of me.**

'**She came to the gym, this is interesting', I said grabbing my gym bag and hopped out of the car.**

**I walked inside and went into one of the locker rooms and changed out of his uniform and folded it neatly and put it in the bag. I looked in the mirror and put my hair into a low ponytail. I walked out and every woman in the gym turned and looked at me.**

**Then a smell of arousal hit me full force. I was disgusted at all of these women for their dirty thoughts. I sniffed again and I finally found her scent. I started walking towards the dojo. I walked in and what I saw made me stumble. It was Kagome her hair up in a ponytail, she was listening to music which was coming from the boom box on the other side of the room, she had a sports bra that showed off her flat stomach, and some shorts that went to mid thigh. I looked at her down and up again and I watched the sweat drip down her back and her neck and her stomach.**

**I was so close to pouncing her I watched her to see hat she was doing. She was dancing to the music. The song 'My Drink and my 2 step by Cassidy' was playing her eyes was closed and her eyebrows were raised like she was in deep concentration.**

**I walked up behind her and put my hands on her hips so that she could rub her butt against my already hard cock. I put my arms around her waist and started to kiss and lick her neck. After about 2 minuets her eyes snapped open and she looked in the mirror in front of her. She smiled sweetly and turned in my arms. Our faces are now inches away. I start to get closer and closer to where if she moved her head a certain way we would be enjoying a long passionate kiss. She moved her head and our lips brushed against each others. Her eyes started to drift closed, then they snapped open.**

"**Wait", she said struggling to get out of my grasp. I couldn't let her go I needed her now.**

"**Kagome please just this once let me have you, let me feel you, please I know you want this", I said pulling her to me.**

"**But you haven't explained", she said still struggling.**

"**Be still", I was getting aggravated so I held her close and I pushed my hips to hers to make sure she could feel what she does to me. Then I heard her gasp.**

"**This is why, I didn't want to date you because then I would have to have you because this is what you do to me and if you had not given it to me then I would have raped you and then you would hate me", I said cuddling into her neck.**

"**Will you give yourself to me, will you be my mate, will you have my pups", I said licking her neck and trying to stop the red from poring into my eyes.**

"**Sesshomaru I don't know what to say", she said nothing above a whisper.**

"**Say yes", I said sounding more husky then normal.**

"**But where will we do this", she asked kind of nervous**

"**Right here", with that I threw her on the floor and I used my demon energy to close the door. I ripped off my clothes and left the boxers on while she took her clothes off never taking her eyes away from my now red eyes. Leaving her in nothing I kissed her forehead then her nose then her cheek then her lips. We kissed for about 5 minuets before I noticed that we both needed to breathe. So I eased up I moved to the side a little bit so I could put a condom on. As I moved back onto her I looked into her eyes to see approval as I separated her legs. As I saw her approval then I pushed in and took her virginity away. I heard her whimper at the pain as I nuzzled her neck. Then we started a rough rhythm and soon we were both at our heights as I howled into the night and as she came she screamed my name. After everything was finished we got dressed and went to her house. As we got there she was having problems putting the key in the door. So I went behind her and led her hand with the key into the door. Before she knew it I had her against the inside of her house buried deep in her. Taking her again and again all over her apartment. After another 3 rounds she gave me a tour then we showered and after another round of making love we got something to eat. I called InuYasha and made sure he picked up Rin and to kept her for the night.**

"**So 2morrow is our next mission do you think you are ready for this one", I asked the girl snuggled up under my chin.**

"**Yeah I think it will be better", she said yawning. With that we said our good nights and went to sleep.**

**It was around 3:30 am when my cell phone rang. I took one arm from around Kagome and reached for it. I got it I opened it.**

"**Hello", I asked a little more raspy then I wanted.**

"**Sess you and Kagome need to get dress we have an emergency", I heard Miroku's over the phone.**

"**What's going on", I asked looking down at the still sleeping Kagome on my arm.**

"**He was sighted and is still at the bar down town come on we don't have all day", with that he hung up. I sighed.**

"**Kagome babe", I whispered into her ear.**

"**Huh", was my only reply for the knocked out sleepy girl in my arms.**

"**We have a mission and we have to go now", I saw her eyes open and look up at me. I watched as she got up and got into the shower. I quickly got up and got into her other shower. When I came out I had a different outfit on from when we did training. I had on a long sleeve black shirt with a black vest on with black cargo pants and black combat boots. On my back I had my sword and on my sides I had my two hand guns. I picked up my dagger from the nightstand and as Kagome came into the room I threw it at her. I watched as she caught it in between her middle and index finger and threw it back.**

"**You ready", I asked as I put my shades on. I looked up and her and let the glasses fall off my face. What I saw made me want to take her all over again. She had her hair in a high messy ponytail that was held by the metal clip, her eyes had black thick eye liner and red eye shadow, and her lips were painted with a dark red which helped bring out her skin tone. She had on a black and red choker and a black tube dress that stopped below heaven. Over the dress she had a dark red jacket that flared out on the arms at the bottom the jacket stopped at the floor. She had spike narrow 6 inch boots on that went to her knees and had a gun strapped to her left thigh and a dagger in the back of her boot. She looked up at me and smiled.**

"**We have to go", she said putting on her shades and walking towards the door.**

"**So what are we driving", she asked.**

"**We are taking one of my cycles", I said.**

"**But you didn't bring a cycle", she said rather innocently. I didn't respond I just got her onto the elevator. As we got on I punched in a series of number on the elevator and a new pin pad came up. He pushed the last button and I felt the floor start to fall I felt the air from us falling lift my jacket up. I grabbed onto Sesshomaru's arm and I heard him laugh as we continued to fall finally we stopped. He led me off of the floor and hit a switch all the lights turned on. I looked ahead of me and saw a line of all different cars and motorcycles.**

"**oh my GOSH. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO ROB A CAR DEALER", She yelled poking me in the chest.**

"**Naw we just have deals from a lot of places", I said. I walked up to a black and red motorcycle. I started it up and watched as she jumped on to bike as we took off. We shot out onto the freeway and went on our way soon we pulled up at a club that had Poison in black and red letters. We saw the others pull up and we all made our way into the club.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Want it**

**We all walked straight through but had some trouble with some guys messing with the girls. When we finally go to the back we opened a door and walked in. As soon as we were all in we closed the door and sat down in the chairs that were set out for us. In the room there were all the screens of the club and a table. In one screen we saw Naraku sitting with a few girls and chatting with his posy. Soon out of the darkness cam a short man with red hair.**

"**Shippo what do you have for us today", I asked the little red haired man. I watched as he walked over to the wall and pushed a button.**

"**InuYasha and Kikyo keep and eye on the monitors follow him where every they go", I said and watched as they went and sat in front of the screens.**

"**Miroku and Sango go and watch live and in person go and make sure that if he tries to get out you lure him in", I said to the two.**

"**Wait you two before you go take these", Shippo said handing them a couple of gadgets.**

"**This one", he said holding up a little piece of gum, "will help for you to change your appearance for 8 hours".**

"**These", he said holding up earrings for them to see, "will release a as when he is close to you that will help him to only pay attention to you and no one else but it will only last for 10 minuets".**

"**And this", he said holding up a necklace, "is for you Sango if things get rough use it to make him sleepy".**

"**Okay", they said as they exited the room.**

"**Kagome you are going to lure him away from people", I said as I watched her face go from stunned to frightening.**

"**How do I do that", she asked looking up at me.**

"**Use your charm", I said winking at her. I saw her blush as she still stood beside me.**

"**Okay well here are your gadgets", Shippo said handing a different dagger to Kagome and a new sword to me.**

"**Kagome in this dagger is poison which will kill the person with just a slice", he said as she inspected it.**

"**And Sesshomaru the new sword you have in your hand is Tenseiga it is a sword that turns invisible until you unsheathe it", Shippo said explaining the sword.**

"**Kagome this here is a new lip stick I want you to use it will only work against all of our enemies. If they decide to kiss you then let them and they will instantly be poisoned and paralyzed until help can arrive", he said handing Kagome a dark red lipstick.**

"**And last but not least Sesshomaru. These are shades that help you to see through anything. To the skeleton", said Shippo handing me some black shades. I looked over at Kagome and nodded to her. She walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I pulled her all the way to me until our bodies were completely touching. I leaned forward so that only our foreheads were touching.**

"**Shippo. Miroku and Sango are now on the screens", Kikyo said calling Shippo over.**

"**Kagome please be careful", I said rubbing my nose against hers. I was leaning closer and closer right when I was about to kiss her. The alarm sounded in the room.**

"**He's on the move Kagome get out there", InuYasha yelled.**

"**Damn it. Just be careful", I said as I pushed her away. I watched as she walked out the door.**

**Kag Pov**

'**I don't see why he didn't just kiss me', I thought to myself.**

"**Now how can I get him in my grasp", I asked myself out loud. I look around and my eyes landed on the stage.**

"**I've got it", I said moving towards the stage. I walked over to the DJ and whispered something to him. I moved to center stage and held the mic in my hands.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Sess POV**

"**What is she doing", I asked as I watched Kagome go up to the stage.**

"**I don't know lets just see", InuYasha growled annoyed.**

"**OKAY EVERYONE LISTEN UP. HERE WE HAVE KAGOME WHO WILL BE OFFERING US SOME OF HER TALENTS TONIGHT", yelled the DJ over the mic. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to the stage. Kagome stood with her back to the crowd then the music started.**

**I watched as she looked back at the crowd with some ohhs and ahhs.**

**Then she turned around completely and started singing.**

**After all of the times that we tried,**

**I found out we were livin a lie**

**And after all of this love that we made,**

**I Know Now you don't love me the same**

**(She sang releasing her hair from her rubber band)**

**The way that I love**

**(The way that I love you)**

**The way that I love**

**(The way that I love you)**

**The way that I love**

**(The way that I love you)**

**(She moved off the stage and went and sat in Naraku's lap facing him and started rubbing on his face with her hand)**

**[Verse 1**

**I woke up kinda early One day, and**

**something told me from that moment it wouldn't**

**be the same**

**Felt like you were hidin' somethin, but I didn't**

**push it, I didn't complain or say nothin**

**I tried to play like I didn't see it, 'cause deep**

**down I know I didn't wanna believe it**

**There it was, it was you and her (Him), you left**

**your sidekick on the night stand and I read**

**(She got up and walked away still looking him deep in the eyes as she backed up)**

**[Pre-Hook**

**Everything you did and everything you said,**

**now I'm standin' here lookin' like damn**

**I thought it was you and I,**

**now all I gotta say is why**

**[Chorus**

**After all of the times that we tried,**

**I found out we were livin a lie**

**And after all of this love that we made,**

**I Know Now you don't love me the same**

**The way that I love**

**(The way that I love you)**

**The way that I love**

**(The way that I love you)**

**The way that I love**

**(The way that I love you)**

**(She sang while backing up and getting back on the stage. When she got there she went and sat on the DJ's table)**

**[Verse 2**

**I noticed now that when you're around,**

**you be tryin' to lock the door, whisperin**

**on the phone Now wait a minute,**

**since we been in this house you ain't**

**never did this before, tell me what's this about..**

**(What's This About)**

**I tried to sit and say to myself,**

**this here is too good, he don't want nothin' else**

**There it was, it was you and her (Him),**

**you left the credit card reciept inside the beamer with**

**[Pre-Hook**

**Everything you bought And**

**everything you spent, now I'm standing here**

**once again I thought it was you and I,**

**now all I have to say is why**

**(At the moment she was on her knees and singing with so much feeling)**

**[Chorus**

**After all of the times that we tried,**

**I found out we were livin a lie**

**And after all of this love that we made,**

**I Know Now you don't love me the same**

**The way that I love**

**(The way that I love you)**

**The way that I love**

**(The way that I love you)**

**The way that I love**

**(The way that I love you)**

**(At the end of the song she sat on the floor her hair covering her face and her jacket surrounding her on the floor)**

**Everything was quiet for a while then everyone started clapping and te guys gave wolf calls.**

**I stood in the room stunned at her.**

**They called for an encore.**

"**So what do you say Kagome you wanna give them another one", asked the DJ. He came over and stood by her.**

"**Yeah sure", she said**

**Everyone yelled and started dancing as the music started.**

**I watched as Kagome took off the jacket and started dancing and moving in very sensual ways. Some back up singers came up and started dancing and singing with her.**

**I never knew there was a**

**love like this before**

**Never had someone.. to show me, a love,**

**Love like this before**

**Now that, we have, come to be**

**A brand new light, I can't see**

**Never thought you'd be a**

**special, part of me, no baby**

**The reasons, are, because of you**

**I can go on, and make it through**

**I can't even take my mind off loving you**

**And I wanna say**

**I never knew there was a**

**love like this before**

**Never had someone.. to show me, a love,**

**Love like this before**

**I know you, can't see,**

**all the things you mean to me**

**I'm so amazed, that you, are mine,**

**yeah yeah, yeah yeah**

**If we can work together,**

**maybe this can last forever**

**This is something,**

**that I want to hold on to...ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**So baby try to understand**

**Baby try to understand**

**I'll be crazy if you leave (crayzay)**

**cause you compliment my**

**style(ooh, ooh ooh oooh ooh)**

**And I like the way you walk**

**(the way you walk,the way you talk)**

**And the sexy things you talk**

**You don't know just what you do to me,**

**you see(oh ooh oh ooh oh)**

**(never, never, no no)**

**I never knew, there was a**

**love like this before**

**(a love like this before, no)**

**Never had someone to show me a love,**

**(oh, I never had a, love like this before)**

**Love like this before**

**(oh, ooh oh ooh oh oh)**

**I never knew there was a**

**love like this before**

**(never knew, never knew)**

**Never had someone to show me a love,**

**Love like this before(baby,**

**try to understand)**

**Baby try to understand(yeah)**

**I'll be crazy if you leave(yeah.. yeah)**

**cause you compliment, my style(oh, yeah)**

**(you compliment, my style)**

**And I like the way you walk**

**And the sexy things you talk(oh yeah)**

**You know just what you do to me, you see**

**(oh ooh oh ooh oh, never, never)**

**Never knew a**

**Never knew a**

**Never knew a**

**Love like this before**

**Never knew a**

**Never knew a**

**Never knew a**

**Love like this before**

**I never knew there was a**

**love like this before**

**Never had someone.. to show me, a love,**

**Love like this before**

**I never knew there was a**

**love like this before**

**Never had someone.. to show me, a love,**

**Love like this before**

**I never knew there was a**

**love like this before**

**Never had someone.. to show me, a love,**

**Love like this before**

**(At the end of the song she was staring right at the camera and smiling)**

**The crowd erupted. Kagome bowed and thanked the DJ and the girls and picked up her jacket and ran off the stage as she was walking to the bar a hand grabbed her.**

**Naraku POV**

'**Who is the vixen I have to have her', I thought as I walked over to her. When I got closer I noticed she isn't marked.**

'**Well I'll change that', I thought as I followed her to the bar.**

**Sesshomaru POV**

"**He's one the move stay on him", I said worried about Kagome. I watched as he grabbed her hand.**

**Kagome POV**

**I felt someone take hold of my hand so I turned. It was him that Naraku character.**

"**Hello my name is Naraku", he said taking my hand it bringing it to his lips.**

"**I'm Kagome", I said smiling at him.**

'**WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO', I yelled in my mind.**

'**Kagome calm down you are giving me a headache', said a soft calm deep voice in my mine.**

'**What who are you and why are in my mind', I asked the voice in my head.**

'**Kagome calm down its Sesshomaru and I'm in your mind because after we made love we had a mind bind also', he said.**

'**Cool so umm question WHAT THE HELL DO I DO', I yelled in my mind. I kept nodding and saying yeah to everything that Naraku was saying.**

' **Relax let him take you', Sesshomaru said.**

'**WHAT WHAT ABOUT THE TRAINING THING', I yelled at him in my mind.**

'**Calm down we will met you when you guys get outside. I love you', he said then I was brought back to reality.**

"**Umm do you think we can get out of here I am feeling a little bit tired. Maybe we can go to your house", I said giving him the sweetest most innocent look I could.**

"**Sure anything for you baby", he said offering me his arm. I took his arm and we walked to the doors. As we got outside he pushed me up against the wall and I whimpered because of the roughness.**

"**Naraku stop you're hurting me", I said to him as I tried to kick him.**

"**No you will be mine now", he said kissing my neck. Then he kissed my lips and soon stopped and stared wide eyed at me.**

"**You're working with them you little bitch", he yelled backhanding me making his claws leave 5 claw marks across my face as I fell to the ground. I could see him start to swagger over to me I turned over to my stomach and felt him standing over me.**

"**Now you're going to see it", he said kicking me in the stomach. Right when everything was going blurry I heard the doors bust open and everyone run out. I curled into a tight little ball as they started to fight Naraku. Soon I heard him run off and my friends surround me. Then everything went black.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Sesshomaru we have to stop putting her in danger", I could hear someone say.

"She has to learn to defend herself", I heard him say back to the female. I cracked my eyes open and winced at the bright light I tried to lift my right arm to block my view of the light but it was so sore I couldn't. I saw everyone leave the room except Sesshomaru.

"Why didn't the lipstick work", I asked him as he helped me sit up. I looked down at what I was wearing only to see me in sweat pants and a tee shirt.

"It did but his body is filled with poison so it takes longer to respond", he said brushing the hair out of my face. He looked at me cheek and I saw worry etch his beautiful features.

"He did a number on you", he said still looking at my cheek. Before I knew it his tongue was going across the 5 scratch marks healing them instantly. I looked into a mirror he brought over to the bed and noticed my face was my even marked a little dirty but other then that it was ok. I jumped into his arms.

"Oh I was so scared what if you had not gotten there on….", before I could finish my sentence he put his hand over my mouth. I looked at him and saw his eyes were flashing between gold and red.

"Do no think of it that way", He said before placing a soft kiss on my lips at that moment the doors swung open and in walked the other 5 people.

"Good to see you're awake", Sango said smiling down at me.

"Wassup guys", Sesshomaru said taking a hold of my hand.

"We decided we will have a welcome party for Kagome with all of the officials", Kikyo said.

"Guys you don't have too", I said waving my arms in front of me. Then I realized it still hurt to move.

"OWWW", I screeched. Shippo hopped on the bed.

"Here drink this. It will make you feel better", with that I drank it every drop. Soon my body was feeling brand new I stood on the bed and did a flip off and landed on my feet and hands.

"WHAT THE HELL I CAN'T DO THAT", I yelled noticing something different about me.

"In the drink I put a little something that would make you a fighter you need to start knowing how to fight", Shippo said, "you will be able to fight like a cat and do everything that a cat can do which includes: purring, fighting, always landing on your feet, 9 lives, meowing, hissing, and you like to eat cat food, fish, seeing in the dark, ability to run horizontal, smell, and you are scared of dogs", with that he was finished.

Sess POV

'Afraid of dogs huh', I thought to myself as I looked at her. I finally caught her eyes. I saw the slight fright as I smirked at her showing her my fangs. I laughed.

"Kikyo you and Sango will help Kagome find a dress for her welcoming ball", I said as I walked out of the room with the guys.

"Shippo why is her scent one of a cat", I asked as we closed the door.

"Because she is one on the inside but not on the out", he said as we continued down the hall to get everything ready for the ball which would be held tomorrow night. As soon as all the invitations were sent out we went to get fitted for our tuxes.

Kag POV

"Guy's I can't afford anything here", I said as they pulled my into a dress store. They just totally ignored me as the closed and locked the door behind them. I stood looking confused as they closed all the blinds and curtains and locked the doors. As that was done a short man came out from a back room.

"Welcome back ladies", he said, "Wow I have never met you. My name is Totosi", he said holding his hand out to me.

"I'm Kagome", I said shaking his hand.

"Well madams I got the invitation for this lovely ladies party and I have the right things for you three", he said pressing a button on the wall.

"I still can't afford anything here", I said wondering why no one was listening to me.

"Who said any thing about you buying anything", he said smiling up at me.

"So why are we here", I asked the strange man

"This is where you agents get you outfits/ weaponry/regular clothes", he said showing us around.

"Wow", was all I could say.

"We will start with earrings", he said walking into a different rooms.

"Kikyo we will start with you", he said walking her over to a chair, "please remove your earrings". As she did it he picked up a red velvet box and brought it over to the chair. He opened the box and in it was silver rhinestone dangling earrings which at the end had two triangles. He put on in Kikyo's ear and let her look at it in a mirror she liked it and put it back in the box. She then took the box from him and came and stood by Sango and myself. Then Sango went and sat in the seat. Totosi then went over to the wall and picked up a blue velvet box. He walked back over to Sango and opened the box. He pushed her hair behind her back and pulled out one of the earrings in the box. What he pulled out was a silver rhinestone earring that dangles with multi circles within the other. He put it on her and let her look in the mirror she took it off and came and stood with myself and Kikyo. Next it was my turn I sat in the chair and took off one of my hoop earrings. I watched Totosi walk over to the wall again and this time pulled off a white velvet box. He walked back over to me and pulled a silver rhinestone gangling earring out the box. This earring was different from the ones the others got. This one had circles that dropped from one to the other at least reaching my jaw. I looked at it in the mirror and smiled. I stood up and took the earring off and put it back in its box.

"Come on girls lets go find you necklaces", he said pulling us into a different room.

This time was different from the earrings Kikyo and Sango went and picked up the box that matched there color box.

Sango's necklace was a chocker that had rhinestones all around it. Kikyo's was a very funny one on a silver chain hung the word Princess written in rhinestone. I walked over to the wall and picked up the white velvet box. I opened and looked in at what it held. It held silver rhinestone choker that fell into like a chandelier look it was very pretty.

"Are you please Kagome", he asked as he moved towards me.

"Yes I am", I answered.

Sesshomaru POV

"Okay now guys time to get your cuff links", said Kagura. She led us into another room and told us to get the box that was the same color of our vest.

InuYasha picked up a red box and opened it up. In it was valentine red crystal cross silver cufflinks.

Miroku picked up a blue box and looked inside. It held simulated tanzanite cz square silver with diamond.

Then walked up and grabbed a white box. As I opened it up and in it were white silver fiber optic cufflink.

"These are nice", I said to Kagura

"Yes they will go nicely with our tuxes", InuYasha said as we walked out of the store with everything in our hands. Time to find flowers!

Kag POV

"Ok now to look at dresses. Kikyo you are first go into the dressing room with your name on it and try on each dress and model each one for us", he said pushing Kikyo into the dressing room. After Kikyo tried on 3 dresses she came out in this long flowing red halter dress that had rhinestones on it. The front was a V neck and it stopped at her belly button. As the V went down tiny strips of rhinestones held it together with the same color gloves. With a red pair of open toe shoes that had rhinestones on the straps.

"I love it", Sango said.

"Absolutely beautiful", I said

"Nice", said Totosi, "Sango your turn".

Sango tried on 2 dresses and then came out in a dark blue tube dress that went to the ground with the same color gloves. Her shoes were a dark blue with rhinestones on it also. She was going simpler.

"I like it", Kikyo said.

"Its pretty", I said.

"Nice", Totosi said.

I stood up and walked into my room I tried on 4 dresses but none of them looked right. Finally Totosi brought in a different dress.

"Try this one on", he said handing it to me.

I took it from him and opened the bag it was beautiful. I put it on and walked out to room. I heard them gasp and blushed a bit. The dress was white with satin a-line with beaded embroidery all around. I turned around for them. I heard the girls laugh and clap their hands.

"Wonderful", Sango said.

"Amazing", Kikyo said.

"Perfect", Totosi whispered, "Kagome why don't you go and look at the weapons that you will put under your dress".

Sango's POV

"Now girls since this is for Kagome we have to find a tiara", Totosi said moving towards another back room. As we got there he opened the door. We walked in and started looking at all the different tiara's. Finally after 15 minuets of searching we found the perfect one. It was a beautiful white rhinestone crown that looked like a heart on top of a circle with flowers on the side.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Its perfect," I said, "Kagome will love it".

"Yes its the finiest one of them all", Totosi said placing it in a chest and locking it with a key. We walked out of the room .

"Kagome are you ready to go", Kikyo asked her.

"Yeah I picked 2 hand guns and a dagger and a strap that will hold it onto my thigh", she said showing them the weapons.

"Ok well lets go and met the boys for lunch", I said looking down at my watch. We said our goodbyes and were out the door. As we left the store a black van pulled up. We gave our things to one of the men in the van. We said our thanks and then we pulled Kagome into another store. As we walked in we looked around and found some nice outfits. Kikyo found a pair of apple bottom jeans with a white shirt that stoped right below her breast with a pink bra under it and the shirt said LOOK and on the back it said BUT YOU CAN'T TOUCH. She had on some white airforces. She had a necklace that said Kikyo and big dangling silver earrings. We threw away our old clothes I chose some apple bottom jeans and a blue shirt that said BITCH I GOT MY MAN. I had some blue airforces. I had a simple necklace that had my name on it. With small hooped earrings. Then Kagome just when we thought she couldnt look any better she can out with a red shirt that went right abover her belly button with a sleeve that went off the shoulder with a dark blue mini skirt that stoped 2 inches below heaven. She had a diamond necklace on that looked like it went down from her neck to her belly button then it wrapped around her stomach. She also had some simple silver hoop ear rings. She had red ariforces to go with her outfit. We grabbed matching purses and put on lipgloss and eye liner and eyeshadow. We grabbed some shades, Kikyo's shades frame was white, mine was blue, and Kagome's were red. We went to the cashier and paid for everything and walked out the door.

"Yo what time is it", Kagome asked. I looked at my watch.

"11:30", I said looking back up.

Miroku POV

"Come on guys we have to met the girls for lunch, its", I said looking down at my watch, "11:30 lets go".

We made our way to the door and decided to go to the store across the street. As we walked in we chose our outfits and changed into street clothes. Inuyasha had put on some baggy sean john jeans with a plain white tee shirt. He has on some white airforces. I had on a blue tight shirt that showed of my muscels and had a pair of black dickies on. I also had on some blue airforces. Then Sesshomaru came out wearing a red muscel shirt that had no sleeves. He also had on some red airforces. As we were walking out we decided to get some hats. I got blue, Inuyasha got white, and Sesshomaru got red. We paid for our stuff as we walked out the door.

Kagome POV

"Hey you there", I heard somone yell. We turned around and it was 3 girls. They ran up to me.

"Yo work around town is dat you girls are messin with our guys", said the first girl.

"Excuse you", Kikyo said.

"You heard me bitch yall are messin with Miroku, InuYasha, and Sesshomru and we are telling you to back off", said the 2nd one. I saw Kikyo about to jump one of them. I quickly pulled her back and looked over to the girls.

"Look we are their girlfriends so stop wishing to be us now excuse us we have a date", I said pulling my friends along with me as i walked away.

"Girl's you know what I hate", I asked the girls

"What", they asked.

Then I started singing.

It was hard to find a brotha that was down for me

So I'm tellin everybody let him be

Cause he's mine and I can't take no pigeons tryna take my baby

So I thought I had to let you know

Find someone that you can call your own

Cause now you're walkin in the danger zone

And if I touch you I'll be wrong

Sess POV

"Yo you", I heard a voice say we turned and looked behind us.

"What", I heard InuYasha said.

"The word around town is that you are messin with our girls", The second one said.

"And who may your girls be", Miroku asked.

"Kikyo, Sango, and Kagome", they 3rd one said.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but they are our girls and we are on our way to a date with them so excure us", I said pulling my boys away.

Kagome POV

(she was singing this while that was going on with sesshomaru)

If you mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya

Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone

Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya

Here's a little advice for you, find your own man

Sesshomaru POV

(he is saying this while kagome is singing)

"Yall know what I hate", I asked them as we went around another corner.

"What", InuYasha asked.

"You see", I started then i started singing.

It was hard to find a girl that's really down for me

Seems like a lot of niggas tryin me

Cause they tryna take my baby, oh what the hell naw

So now you really better check yourself

Messin with my girl is bad for your health and

So you know you will be dealt with

Better find your own girl

If you mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya

Got my niggas, got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone

Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya

Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl

Kagome POV (she singing)

Girl I'm warning you, if you want my man

You should just keep your hands to yourself, now-now

Sesshomaru POV(he singing)

And playa I'm warning you, if you want my girl

I suggest that you look but don't touch, now-now

Kagome POV(she singing)

It was hard to find a brotha that was down for me, don't mess with my man

Sesshomaru POV(he singing)

It's hard to find a girl that's really down for me, don't mess with my girl

Kagome POV (she singing)

Hard to find a brotha that was down for me, don't mess with my man (she sang putting a bit more excitment on it)

Sesshomaru POV (he singing)

So hard to find a girl that's down for me, don't mess with my girl (he also sang putting more excitmen)

Kikyo and Sango POV(they are singing now) (the () is what kagome is singing)

If you mess with my man (If you mess with my man), I'ma be the one (I'ma be da one)

To break it to ya

Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone(Betta leave him alone)

Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya

Here's a little advice for you, find your own man

Miroku, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru POV

If you mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya

Got my niggas, got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone

Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya

Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl

Right as they their song was done the were standing right infront of the girls and the resturant.

We looked our girls up and down and couldnt help but make our jaws hit the ground.

InuYasha POV

"Damn Kikyo maybe we should get some alone time after this", I said as i grabbed Kikyo and led her into the resturant.

Miroku POV

"Come my sweet angel and maybe later i can show you what heaven really feels like", I said as i took her hand and kissed it.

Sesshomaru POV

I looked Kagome up and down and couldnt help but smiled. I could see the slight blush crept onto her face. I couldnt help but smirk.

"You look wonderful", I said as i watched her pull up her shades. I looked into her eyes and took her hand and kissed it never letting my eyes leave hers.

"Shall we", I asked.

"We shall",she said so i led her in.

After we were all seated we started talking about some of the arrangements for tomorrow night. We discussed the flowers, the place, adn the rest of the decorations. We also discussed the weapons we chose.

"Guys", we all stoped and looked at Kagome.

"Yeah"I said.

"Why havent we talked about what we chose to wear", she asked then it grew silent. Then we busted out laughing.

"Its top secret just like everything else in our system", Inuyahsa said.

"Oh", I heard her wisper with a little blush comming onto her cheeks.

"Also after we eat and get some alone time. At 7:00pm we are supposed to drop you home and the next time we see each other will be at the party", he said.

We continued our dinner talking about all the things that have go on the last couple of year. After lunch we said our goodbyes. I took Kagome's hand and we took a walk it was about 3:00 and we were passing a basketball court with high schoolers playing basketball. The ball accidently can over and i just happened to pick it up. When i strightened out Kagome and I walked over to the court. I was about to hand the ball back to the kids when a big boy around the age of 15 walked up to me.

"Why don't you and you girl play a little one on one", he asked me.

"Naw dude we have places to be", Kagome said trying to get away.

"What baby you scared", I said provoking her. I heard the kids ohhh and ahhh at this. I watched Kagome turn around.

"I aint scared", she said.

"Then come and play one game the first to 3 wins", I said tossing her the ball. The kids started to scream and shout good lucks to either side. I watched how Kagome took the ball and started playing with it in between her hands then started to roll it behind her back. She then bounced it in between her legs and threw it at the wall. What she did next surprised me more. She ran up to the wall ran UP the wall and grabbed the ball doing a back flip landing right in front of me.

"You ready", she asked. I could hear our audiance ohhs and ahhs yet again.

"Bring it on", I said. She started dribbling the bal and tried to cross me up.

"Now that won't do", when she looked up i stole the ball and crossed her up. I dribbled down and it was all net.

"DAMN", was all that was heard. I walked back over to her ball in my hands.

"You okay baby", I asked her kissing her on the neck.

"Come one we dont have all day", she said taking a stance.

"Okay", I said. I saw her as she watched me dribble the ball before i knew it she had the ball. She ran still dribbling and was about to run into me until she jumped up and over my head and dunking the ball in. The crowd went wild.

"Bring it baby", she said. I watched her dribble the ball and watched as she ran around me and put it up it went in

"YOU GO GIRL", was heard over the crowd. I watched Kagome smirk at the fact that she was beaten me. She started dribbling again I watched her try to cross me up but i got in front of her. She ran ram-snack into me making us both fall. But as we were falling she threw up the ball. It went in. Kagome and I were on the floor with her straddling my hips. Lips were inches away.

"Come on we have to go", she said getting off of me and helping me get up. She threw the ball to the boy. We said our goodbyes and were on our way.

"Good job", I said putting my arm around her waist.

"Thanks you didn't do to bad. You were holding back", she said putting her arm around my waist also.

"I was I didnt want to hurt you", I said tightening my grip on her. We walked in silence the rest of the way. Finally we were at her apartment. It was 4:00pm when we got there. We opened the door and we got two pepsi's and sat on the couch and watched a movie. When it finished it was 7:00 pm.

"Well i guess i will see you tomorrow evening", she said walking me to the door.

"Yeah see you tomorrow", I said leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips. I didnt mean for it to get rough but it did. I licked her bottom lip and pulled her to me as she opened for me. She pulled back and I started kissing on her neck.

"Sessy if we dont stop you wont be out of here and will get in trouble", she said slightly pulling my hair so i could look up.

"Okay see you tomorrow", i place a small kiss on her lips and turned to leave. I got in my car and drove off as soon as i reached the country side of Washington i pulled up to a huge mansion/ castle. It could hold about 20 families. There was a room for every member.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The rest of the day went by fast. It was 10:00 pm and I had just finalized everything for the party. I then set out my tux and everything else that I was supposed to wear for tomorrow. The party was at 6:00pm tomorrow so the guy's and I had pretty much all day to do something. Well I laid down and closed my eyes the only thing going through my mind was Kagome.

Next Morning- 9:00am- Day of Kagome's party

I woke up and hoped in the shower. I brushed my teeth and fangs and flossed. I walked out with a towel wrapped around my waist. I picked up my phone and did a confrence call with InuYasha and Miroku. We made our plans for the day while we got dressed.

"Hi daddy", Rin said hugging my leg. I looked down at her and smiled slightly.

"Good morning Rin", I said ruffling her hair, "now you remember we have to go to that party tonight. So be a good girl and spend the day with Jaken and I will be back around 5:30pm. Okay", I said picking her up and placing her on the dresser in front of me as I buttoned my pants.

"Yes Daddy", she said messing with the end of her dress.

"Now go take a bath and hang with Jaken ok", I asked again.

"Yes Daddy", she said giving me a kiss and hug. She then jumped off of the dresser and hugged my leg once more then ran out of my room. I walked over to my now opened doors.

"Jaken. Watch Rin for me", I yelled down the stairs.

"So I will met you guys there in about 20 minuets", I said pulling my shirt over my head. With that we said our goodbyes and hung up. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and put my shades on. As i was heading out the door i grabbed the keys that was sitting on the table beside my front door. I quickly jumped into my convertible black mini cooper S.

I drove along the country side till I got into the city. I drove up to where I was to meet the guys. I turned the car off and jumped out.

"Hey man wassup", InuYasha said giving me a hand shake.

"Yo man", Miroku said also giving me a hand shake. We moved into the shop and got our guns. We went into the back and put our goggles on and our head phones. We picked our targets and made quick work of them. We had been there for a while when we all looked at our watched and it was 2:00pm. We had been there since 10:20am so it was time for us to get something to eat. We all got into our cars and made our way over to McDonalds. We ordered and ate. We talked for the next 3 hours. It was 5:00pm when we decided to get going. We all went to our different houses and started getting ready.

KAGOME POV

It was 12:00pm when I woke up. I called the girls and told them to met me at Wendy's. We all went and chillind for about 2 hours. Finally we decided to go shopping. It was 4:00pm when we went shopping.

"Okay girls see you tonight go get ready", I said about to walk away.

"No Kagome we are going to you house to get ready", Kikyo said pulling me out of the store.

"What do you guy's have your stuff with you", I asked as we got into our different cars. We were on our way too my house. As we got there we went inside and started getting dressed. They helped me with my make-up and my hair. I did their make-up and their hair and helped them get in their dresses. I helped them put on their jewelry and they helped me put my jewelry on. They then helped me with my dress and we were out the door.

We drove for about 40 minuets. I had fallen asleep slightly and was surprised when we had gotten there so fast. As we pulled up I could bealy contain my joy. As soon as I was about to open the door they locked the doors.

"You have to go around back", Kikyo said driving around to the back. As we got around the back a guy came and helped me out of the car. I watched as the girls drove off. The guy bowed and kissed my hand and lead me into the house. He led me up some back stairs. When we got to the top of the stairs to my surprise there was a tall man. He looked a bit old and had long silver hair that touched the ground.

"Hello Kagome long time no see", said the man. I looked closer at him.

"OH MY GOSH. TASHIO", I yelled running up to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yes I missed you too Kagome", he said hugging me back. Soon we let go.

"I hope my son is treating you well", he said holding my hands, "and may I say you look beautiful". With that said he kissed my hand and started to lead me to two big cherry wood doors.

"It's time", he said.

"Time for what", I asked him. He looked down at me and smiled. I saw him about to answer but then the doors started to open.

Sesshomaru POV

It was about time for Kagome to come out. I must admit I was nervous. I closed my eyes thinking about what she would look like. I wonder what she would think when she found out the truth. The truth that I am the new king demon lord and that I want her to be my queen. I looked up to see the doors opening. When they were completely open the room got quiet that your could hear a pen drop. Kagome and my father walked out linked at the arm.

"Announcing the old King Tashio Lord of the Western Lands and Kagome the new Queen of the Western Lands", the announcer said. I looked at Kagome and could feel my jaw drop to the ground she looked like and angel. I watched as she looked kind of confused at her title. I smirked knowing that I would have to explain it to her. As they decended down the steps I could barely contain my happiness. I smiled as I felt a tug on my pants. I looked down at my daughter.

"Yes Rin", I asked looking down at her with an eyebrow.

"Who is that lady I can barely see with all these people", she asked looking up at me while holding her arms up as if she wanted to be picked up. I picked her up and let her sit on my arm as she looked up.

"WOW", she said.

"What has caught your intrest little one", I asked looking at her.

"The lady over there", she said pointing a finger at Kagome.

"What about her", I asked.

"She is very very very pretty",she said.

"I know. Rin I know", I said. As Kagome and my father reached the last step. I called over InuYasha.

"Rin go to your uncle", I said kissing her on the head while handing her off to InuYasha. I walked up to my father and Kagome I bowed low to my father. Then I bowed as I took Kagome's gloved hand and kissed it. I then watched as my dad kissed Kagome on the head and moved away. I then took his spot next to Kagome and led her to the middle of the dance floor. As we walked i silently asked her if she knew how to waltz.

"Sorta", she wispered. With that i spun her and we started our dance. Soon more people started dancing also doing the same exact movements that Kagome and I were.

"You look absolutly exquisit tonight", I said to her as I spun her again.

"You don't look to bad yourself", she said. We dance for another 5 minuets. I moved Kagome and myself to the stage.

"Who's house is this anyway", She asked as we walked.

"Mine and your's", I said with a smile.

"What's going on", she asked. We were finally at the middle of the stage.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION", I yelled. I waited as the room grew quiet. I sat down in a chair and sat Kagome down in the one next to it. My father walked up and stood in front of us.

"As you all know my time of ruling has now passed. So I shall pass my thrown onto my son. Sesshomaru. But he can not rule with out a queen so tonight is very special", he said. Music started to play as he lifted the crown off of his head and slowly placed it on my head. I looked at him in the eyes and did a small nod. I stood and kneeled in front of Kagome.

"Kagome I have always loved you and wanted the best for you. So tonight I would like to", I said taking a hold of her left hand.

"Ask for you hand in marriage and to be my mate for life", I said with my head on the beck of her hand.

"III...I", was all she could say. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a tiny white velvet box. I opened it and pulled out the ring. I pulled the glove off of her hand and placed the ring on . I looked up and into her eyes.

"Please say yes", I said. I watched as she looked at the ring then at me then back at the ring then back at me.

"Yes. I will", she said. With that the crowd erupted in cheers and cat calls. I stood her up and kissed her softly on the cheek. A servent came behind her and put a big coat over her shoulders. I told her to kneel. I watched as my father came up again this time caring a chest. He pulled out a key and opened the box. He reached in and pulled out the most beautiful tiara I had ever scene.

"Kagome because you have accepted to be Sesshomaru's wife and mate. You have also accepted to being the new queen of the demon western lands to rule by his side for as long as you too live", he said ever so slowly putting the tiara on her head. As it was finally placed she looked up at me with a wide smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"One last order of business. Where is Rin", he said. Soon my Rin walked slowly up to the stage wearing a white dress that touched her ankles. When she got there my father told her to kneel. She did as was told and he placed a small crown on her head.

"Rin because your father is now the King you are now Princess Rin", he said. I watched as she hugged his leg and ran over to me. After that the party continued everyone mingled and came up and congradtulated Rin, Kagome, and I. The party drew to an end and people left. Soon it was only my father, InuYasha, Miroku,Sango,Kikyo, Rin,Kagome and I. The rest had gone up to change and get ready for bed. I watched as Kagome sat down in the chair behind her.

"Kagome I think you should met someone", I said pushing rin forward a bit.

"Hi i'm Rin and i'm your daughter", she said bowing to Kagome. Kagome looked at her and held out her hand.

"I'm Kagome and i'm your mother", Kagome said. With that Rin jumped into Kagome's arms giving her a big hug.

"Rin it is past your bedtime", I said looking at the clock that hung in the ballroom. I watched as one of the servents came and gathered up the little girl that seemed to fall asleep in Kagome's arms. Then scurried away carrying the little girl.

"Come here", I said to Kagome. I watched as she got up and came and sat in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her.

"You life is going to be very different from tomorrow till you die. Are you sure you wanna do this", I asked looking her deeply in her eyes.

"Yes. I would not want it any other way", she said kissing me lightly on the lips. Right when I was about to kiss her again her scent changed. She quickly jumped from my lap to across the room.

"Kagome are you ok", I asked looking at her. I got up and reached out to her. I heard her hiss.

"Kagome what's wrong", I asked walking over to her. I saw her eyes flash I looked closer they were the eyes of a cat. I listened and i could hear her ribs stretching.

"OH SHIT. EVERYOEN GET OUTSIDE", with that I ran over to her carried her and took her outside soon everyone joined us.

"SANGO CALL SHIPPO", I yelled. I heard her push buttons and talk to him. I looked over at Kagome and saw that she had a tail whiskers and white fur that was now covering her skin. Soon she started to get bigger and bigger. Soon Shippo turned out behind me.

"She is transforming", he said.

"Into what", Miroku asked.

"A cat", he said. We all looked at Kagome and noticed her dress we torn and she was as big at the house with silver eyes and a big long tail. I looked at her and smirked. I could see the play in her eyes.

"Guys back up looks like Kagome wants to play", I said transforming myself. You see my lands are big enough to hold both my father, Kagome, and I in our true forms. I was a bit bigger then he and my eyes were red. I watched as she circled me and purred with pleasure. I heard my father lead the others into the house.

"Guys we should give them so time alone", he said taking them inside. I looked back up at Kagome.

(BOLD LETTERS ARE THEIR TRANSLATIONS)

"MEOW REOW HISS MEOW MOW", Kagome said still circling me

SO MATE THIS IS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE

"RUFF RUFF GROWL ARF RUFF", I replied to her

YES BUT I THINK WE SHOULD MAKE THIS OFFICAL

"MEOW MEOW HISS HISS", she said nuzzling my neck.

HOW DO WE DO THAT

"RUFF GROWL RUFF",

LIKE THIS

I said pushing her and getting on top of her from the back. I then bit into her neck as I bit Kagome started to change back and I changed back with her. As we came back to our human bodies My fangs were still in her neck drinking her sweet blood. I felt her fall limp in my arms. I unlatched from her neck and sighed as I picked her up bridal style and jumped to my balcony.

"Kagome mate you okay", I asked as I shook her slightly. I watched as she opened her eyes.

"That was cool we should do it again sometime. I love you", she said as her eyes fluttered closed.

"I love you too", with that we fell asleep on our bed.

"And thats how your mother and I became mates", I said to the 4 children sitting on Kagome and my bed.

"Wow so mommy was even prettier then she is now", Tashika my 1st boy said.

"Yes if that is even possible if anything she has gotten prettier", I said.

"Please stop flattering me your making me blush", said Kagome as she walked in carrying in our 5th baby who is a girl Shikina.

"Tashika, Litani, Jernatin, and Trenton yall need to get to bed", Kagome said laying Shikina in her crib.

"Yes mom", the boys said as they got up and gave Kagome and I a hug and a kiss and went to be. Kagome came and sat in my lap.

"So did you have a good day", I asked her as I nuzzled her neck.

"Yeah I go back to work with you tomorrow", she said.

"No. You are still on maternity leave", I said.

"Its been 3 weeks. I'm feeling better", she said kissing me lightly on the lips.

"I'll think about it", I said laying back brining her with me.

"How about a duel", she said.

"What do you have in mind", I asked arching my eyebrow. I watched her climb off the bed and go to the balcony. She did a back flip and landed on the ground instantly transforming into a big white cat. I walked over to the balcony and jumped landing on the floor gracefully. I instantly transformed and well the rest is history.

ORDER OF CHILDREN- TASHIKA(9)BOY, LITANI(8 ½)BOY, JERNATIN(7 ½), TRENTON(5 ½) BOY, SHIKINA(3 WEEKS)GIRL.

AN- HEY GUYS I HOPED YOU ENJOY ANOTHER STROY WILL BE UP SOON BUT I NEED SOME IDEAS SO IF YOU HAVE ANY PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME.


End file.
